Prince Or Wolf?
by NH-chan
Summary: Dia seperti pangeran yang telah menyelamatkan ku.. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan menjadikan aku budaknya Sebagai balas budi. Dasar SRIGALA!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Or Wolf?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~** **Prince Or Wolf** **~oO~**

"Hei kau pirang yang menggunakan masker!" Ucapku garang sambil menunjuk pria pirang yang menggunakan masker diwajahnya.

"Aku?" Ya iyalah siapa lagi yang pirang disana.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang pada anak buahmu jangan membuat rusuh disini. Disini adalah sekolah tempat menuntut ilmu bukan tempat untuk mencari uang yang haram seperti kalian!" Aku berteriak garang. Huh mereka tidak tau apa kalau aku sedang PMS! Membuatku marah itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Cih,tapi aku tidak seperti mereka." Ucap santai pria blond tersebut.

"Tapi kau adalah ketuanya!. Bukankah ketua yang memerintahkan anak buahnya? Dan anak buahmu itu suka membully orang dan memintainya uang. Pasti atas perintahmu kan."

"Heh aku tak menyuruh mereka. Mereka sendiri yang melakukanya." Ish nih orang dikasih tau ngeyel banget sih..

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kalian jangan membuat rusuh dan membully atau pun memintai uang. Kalian tau kalian itu seperti pengemis!" Ucap ku meremehkan sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Mereka terdengar menggeram. Apa berani sama aku. Ayo maju sini!.

"Bos bisakah aku mengerjainya?" "Terserah." Cih gaya sekali pria itu.

"Hei nona, kau itu cantik tapi sayang galak. Kau bukan tipeku." Cih siapa juga yang mau sama cowok kayak kamu, kurus kerempeng sudah kayak tiang listrik aja.

"Tapi kau boleh juga." Pria itu mendekat dan mau merangkul bahuku segera aku tahan tangannya dan membantingnya sampai dia tak sadarkan diri. Masih mau melawanku.

"Ayo siapa lagi yang ingin maju!" Ucapku menerianki mereka!. Mereka terlihat takut. Kecuali bos mereka. Pria itu terlihat seperti menyeringai meskipun tak terlihat karena tertutup masker.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Bos mereka. Pria itu berjalan kearah ku dengan anak buahnya dibelakang.

"Kau menarik." Ucapnya berbisik tepat ditelinga kiriku dan pergi melewatiku yang disusul anak buahnya yang terlihat takut-takut denganku. Ada juga yang menarik temannya yang tadi pingsan ku banting. Tunggu tadi bosnya itu bilang apa 'kau menarik?' Hiii apa maksudnya? Membayangkannya saja membuatku ah sudahlah, berani dia macam-macam denganku! Heh lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan.

 _TENG!_

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai aku segera berjalan kekelas ku. Mengurus preman-preman tadi benar-benar melelahkan.

"Hinata- _chan_ tunggu aku ikut denganmu!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu"

"Ish,aku yang mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau melawan para preman itu. Aku mendengarnya dari para siswa. Kau ini,aku tau kau itu ketua osis...blaa ...bla" tak ku dengar ocehannya yang panjang itu. Oh yah aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah? Hehehehe.

Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata. Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Aku adalah ketua osis di Konoha High school ini. Prinsipku adalah membrantas kejahatan. Seperti tadi aku membrantas preman-preman disekolahan ini. Heran masih aja. Ada preman disekolah ketat seperti ini. Ahh sudah lah lebih baik aku lanjut belajar.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mengenakan dress selutut. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah untuk mencari angin. Aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua, aku hanya memiliki Neji _nii-san_ yang gila bekerja dia hanya pulang tepat tengah malam. Dirumah aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh pembantuku membuat aku tak tahan dan akhirnya kabur sebentar hehehe..

"Hiks..hikks, _nee-san_ bisakah kau mengambilkan balon ku. Aku mohon _nee-san_ ~hiks..Hiks." Seorang anak kecil menarik dress selutut yang ku kena kan dan memintaku untuk mengambil balonnya yang tersangkut diatas pohon. Cukup tinggi sebenarnya, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anak kecil ini menangis sesegukan karena balonnya yang tersangkut. Apa lagi disini sepi tidak ada orang satu pun, hanya ada aku dan anak kecil ini.

"Baiklah _nee-san_ akan memanjat dan mengambilnya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi yah!" Anak tadi mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, dia sudah tidak menangis. Syukurlah.

Aku pun memanjat. Agak susah sebenarnya karena aku menggunakan dress, tapi jangan remehkan aku,dulu aku ahlinya memanjat pohon mangga tetangga yah kalian tau sendiri apa tujuannya.

Aku terus memanjat semakin tinggi...semakin tinggi...dan Hap! Aku mendapatkan balonya. Tapi...

" _Nee-san *abunai!_ "

 _SET_

Kaki ku tergelincir dari pijakan pohon yang ku injak. Aku terjatuh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi ini perlahan aku menutup mata erat-erat, tidak inggin melihat tragedi yang pasti akan terjadi. Aku sudah putus harapan. Aku Hanya berharap bisa masuk surga setelah ini. Jatuh di ketinggian seperti ini tak ada kemungkinan bisa selamat. Tapi...

 _PLUk!_

Apa ini? Kenapa tidak sakit? Apa aku sudah di surga?.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mendengar suara. Suara siapa itu? Malaikat kah?. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terpejam erat. Pangeran! Itu kesan pertamaku ketika melihat pria yang tengah menggendongku ala bridal style, pria yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahku, pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Rambutnya yang pirang, serta matanya yang berwarna blue shappier membuatku terpesona,dia sangat..sangat..sangat tampan. Aku menggangguk setelah tersadar dari keterpesonaanku.

Tapi entah mengapa senyum lembut yang tadi ia berikan kini berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyeramkan hiii... Aku jadi takut.

"So, karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Aku ingin kau menuruti semua permintaanku sebagai balas budi! Kau mau kan?" Ucapnya masih menyeringai dan tetap menggendongku. Hah aku kira dia akan ngapain ternyata minta balas budi. Baiklah aku akan setuju. Aku menggangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ok! Kita sudah deal. Pertama-tama yang harus kau lakukan adalah..." Aku menunggu kata-katanya dilanjutkan.

"Menjadi Budakku!". Mataku membulat sempurna tepat disaat seringaian itu semakin lebar dan shappier yang menatap lavenderku begitu intens.

 _KAMI-SAMA_ Dia itu PANGERAN atau SRIGALA?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : *abunai = bahaya.**

Hallo minna. Ketemu lagi dengan NH-Chan tapi bukan di fic sebelah. Ini fic kedua yang aku ini aku buat ringan aja. Tapi ini mungkin up nya lama karena fic satunya belum selesai.

Jadi tolong review yang mendukung yah! Jaa nee..


	2. Chapter 2 (sepasang kekasih?)

Chapter 2 (sepasang kekasih?)

 **Prince Or Wolf?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T** **semi M**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~** **Prince Or Wolf** **~oO~**

 **Hinata pov**

 _Drrttt...drttt...drttt_

Smartphoneku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera aku mencari benda kecil itu dan mengecek siapa yang memanggilku.

'MAJIKAN' nama yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

What the..! Apa-apaan ini. Ini pasti kerjaan si srigala yang kemaren memintaku menjadi budaknya. Apa-apaan nama itu 'majikan?' Yang benar saja.

Setelah tragedi mengerikan kemaren terjadi Naruto nama 'MAJIKAN' ku meminta aku untuk bertukar kontak dengannya supaya dia bisa menghubungiku dan menyuruh-nyuruhku. Dan ini hasil kerjaannya menulis namanya dikontakku dengan sebutan 'majikan'. Cih kau pikir aku akan mengangkat telpon mu? No way! Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya!.

Aku melempar sembarang smartphone ku diatas ranjang empuk milikku, tapi ponselku terus bergetar membuatku jengkel sendiri. Ingin aku abaikan dan ku nonaktifkan tuh ponsel tapi aku teringat nyawaku terselamatkan karena ada dia kemaren. Dengan sperempat hati aku mengambil ponselku dan menggeser tombol hijau diponsel lalu ku tempelkan benda itu ketelingaku.

"Hallo." Ucapku dengan nada malas.

"HEI! Dari mana saja kau. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku dari tadi?." Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga setelah mendengar suara cetar membahana dari sebrang sana.

Aku mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan cetar membahana itu.

"HP ku tadi ku silent jadi aku tidak tahu jika kau memanggilku." Ucapku santai.

"Alasan!" Yah memang.

"Dari pada itu, cepat keluar!, aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu. Jangan biarkan majikanmu ini menunggu. _Tuuut..tuuut..tuut_ " APA?! Didepan rumahku? Bagaimana dia bisa tau rumahku? Apa dia menipuku? Segera aku berlari keluar kamar lalu pergi keluar dan berlari lagi dihalaman depan untuk mencapai gerbang rumahku. Rumah ku luas jadi yah begini susahnya punya rumah luas.

Aku membuka lebar gerbang rumahku dan yang benar saja! Pria itu benar-benar berada didepan gerbang rumahku dengan motor ninja merahnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada menatapku kesal.

"Terlalu lambat!." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk."Seharusnya kau bersyukur ada majikan yang menunggu pembantunya seperti aku." Dia membung muka.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau tau rumahku?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Untuk mencari rumah budak seprtimu bukan lah hal yang sulit." Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Untuk seorang budak, rumahmu besar juga." Hello aku adalah seorang Hyuga salah satu perusahan sukses dijepang maupun diluar negri jadi jelas rumahku besar seperti ini. Dan aku hanya menjadi budakmu karena terpaksa bukan karena keadaan ekonomi.

"Baiklah sekarang kau ikut aku."

"Ikut?. Kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ikut aku saja tidak usah banyak tanya. Tidak ada pembantu yang banyak tanya seperti kau. Tapi sebelum itu... Kau ganti dulu bajumu, apa kau ingin menggoda para pria?"

Aku menunduk kebawah melihat pakaian yang ku kenakan... Kyaaaaa! Aku menutup pagar rumahku lalu berlari menuju rumahku. Serius ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku baru menyadari aku hanya memakai tank top mini dan celana pendek sepaha. Segera aku menggantinya dengan dress yang pendeknya sepaha, sebenarnya aku hanya sembarang memilih.

Setelah itu aku kembali kedepan pagar rumahku dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Baiklah sekarang naik!" Ucapnya memerintahku. Naik dimotor ninja ini maksudnya? Tapi aku belum pernah naik motor sekalipun.

"Di motor?" "Tidak, di odong-odong, tentu saja naik motor!. Kau pikir kau adalah tuan putri yang selalu naik mobil kemana-mana?. Kau adalah budakku jangan cerewet, syukur-syukur aku mengajakmu naik motor, dari pada ku suruh kau jalan kaki." Ish ni orang mulutnya gak bisa direm apa? Tunggu! ini adalah kalimat terpanjangnya aku tidak pernah mendengar dia berbicara sepanjang ini tapi tetap saja nyelekit dihati. Aku naik keatas motor ninja itu, tapi ada yang membuatku risih, dress ku terlalu pendek untuk duduk cowok seperti ini. Jika aku duduk cewek aku takut akan jatuh karena ini pertama kali aku naik motor.

"Hei kau turun dulu!." Iihh apa lagi sih nih cowok udah enak juga sama posisi duduk ehh dia nyuruh turun lagi. Aku menuruti kata-katannya dan segera turun dari motor.

"Kemarilah mendekat!." Aku mendekat kearahnya yang masih setia duduk dimotornya. Dia melepas jaket hitam yang ia pakai lalu melingkarinya dipinggangku. Gerakanya yang terlihat seperti memelukku membuat wajahku serasa memanas.

"Baiklah sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir jika rok mu tersingkap. Naiklah cepat jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Setelah mendengar kata itu aku segera naik keatas motornya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Pegang yang erat, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Tak ku dengarkan ocehannya. Dia menyalakan mesin motornya dan... Kyaaa what the f**k di-dia membawa motor dengan sangat cepat. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat dan tanpa sadar tanganku sudah turun dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Oh ayolah untuk orang yang baru pertama kali naik motor pasti sangat ketakutan jika dibawa setara dengan kecepatan Valentino Rossi, ini gila aku belum mau mati hueee!

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto yang tak terdengar olehku. Aku masih memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Aku sangat takut, tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Oi, cepat turun kita sudah sampai!." "Eh kita sudah sampai?" Tanyaku sedikit linglung. Aku pun segera turun dari motornya.

Dia berhenti disebuah kedai ramen yang terlihat ramai, apa dia mengajakku makan disini?.

"Sebelum ketempat tujuan, aku ingin memakan ramen. Disini adalah ramen terenak yang pernah aku makan." Katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kedai yang ku ikuti disampingnya. WoW tempatnya penuh tapi untung masih ada satu meja tersisa. Sepertinya ini karena hari minggu jadi banyak orang disini.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Tanyanya. Ehmm sebenarya aku bingung ingin menjawab apa karena disini menunya hanya ada ramen.

"Apa kau belum pernah memakan ramen?" Tanyanya lagi melihat aku kebingungan. Jujur aku belum pernah memakan makanan itu, sejak kecil aku diberitahu bahwa makanan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, jadi aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Ah, sudahlah biar aku yang pesankan. PAMAN!" Teriaknya pada penjual ramen tersebut.

"Waa, kau Naruto apa yang ingin kau pesan? Seperti biasa?" Oh yaampun seberapa sering orang ini datang kemari sampai-sampai sang pemilik kedai ini mengingat namanya ck..ck..ck.

"Yah satu ramen ukuran jumbo, dan satu ramen ukuran biasa." "Wah apa gadis cantik ini pacarmu?" Pacar? Hello yang ada aku budaknya bukan pacarnya. Tapi kenapa Naruto diam saja.

"Baiklah paman akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian. Tunggu sebentar yah, paman tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Nikmati waktu berduaan kalian." Paman itu pergi tepat saat kalimatnya selesai. Ish apa-apan paman tadi itu, dan kenapa Naruto hanya diam saja dibilang pacaran. Apa dia setuju saja kalau kita pacarann? Haaaaa entah wajahku serasa panaaaas.

 **End Hinata pov**

Selang beberapa menit ramen yang mereka pesan pun sudah disajikan.

"Makanlah itu!. Setelah itu kita akan pergi lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata menggambil sumpit lalu mengambil satu mie ramen dan memasukannya kedalam mulut dengan mata terpejam erat, dengan susah payah gadis itu menelannya,Hinata membuka matanya setelah merasakan mie itu melewati tenggorokkannya, 'lezat ' itu pikir Hinata. Terlihat pancaran cahaya dari mata gadis itu, Hinata terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen, gadis itu terus menyuap mie ramen kedalam mulutnya lagi,lagi,dan terus begitu sampai ramennya habis, bahkan kuahnya pun habis diminum Hinata. Sangkin menikmati makananya dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk didepannya terus memperhatikanya dari tadi bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan favoritnya itu. Dia merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat gadis itu makan. Senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat itu pun hadir diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Waa taman hiburan! Sudaah lama aku tidak kesini." Seru Hinata kegirangan sambil memutarkan badanya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Tak lama dia berhenti berputar dan matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ia naiki.

"Bianglala?! _Ne..ne_ Naruto, boleh aku bermain bianglala." Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan Naruto dan memberikanya tatapan memelas.

"Hm." Ucapnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Uh dasar Naruto muka tembok.

"Baiklah ayo kita naik." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto tapi pria itu tak bergeming dari tempat.

"Nanti saja,Bukan kah pemandangannya lebih indah jika malam hari." Ucapnya yang disetujui oleh Hinata. Hinata mulai mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan menemukan seseuatu yang menarik selain bianglala.

"Ja boleh aku bermain yang lain sambil menunggu malam?." Hinata memasang ekspresi memohon lagi.

"Terserah." Satu kalimat pendek yang mengartikan setuju dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main itu. _Hayaku..hayaku._!" Hinata menarik tak sabaran tangan Naruto. Tingkah lucu gadis itu membuat senyum tipis itu hadir kembali diwajah datar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Wahh _kirei_! Ternyata kau benar Naruto! Saat malam akan lebih indah pemandangannya. Aku tidak sabar saat kita berada dipuncak!" Ucap antusias Hinata yang tidak ditanggapi Naruto, pria itu hanya sibuk menatap wajah gadis itu berbicara.

Hinata memandang kearah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan menakjubkan konoha saat malam. Lampu-lampu yang terang disetiap bangunan membuatnya terlihat lebih indah. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, suatu mitos yang ia percayai.

" _Ne_ Kau tau, kata orang saat sepasang kekasih berciuman tepat berada dipuncak,mereka tidak akan terpisah selama-lamanya. Hehe itu adalah mitos yang aneh bukan?, tapi aku mempercayainya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mengingat siapa aku?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kau adalah orang menyebalkan yang telah memintaku menjadi budakmu.." Ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi kesal.'Sudahku tebak kau tidak mengingatnya.' Batin Naruto.

"Tapi.." Hinata sengaja mennggantungkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Naruto? Masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar namun didalam hatinya juga penasaran.

"Kau juga adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau adalah orang yang mengajarkan ku tentang hal baru.". Hinata tersenyum lembut. Senyum termanis yang ia berikan hanya kepada orang yang ia sayangi. Bohong jika Naruto bilang dia tidak terkejut pada akhirnya dia hanya segera menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku sangat senang hari ini, kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti budakmu, kau tau kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan." Hinata berucap gembira tak lupa dengan senyuman manisya.

 _SET!_

 _GREP_

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh tepat didada bidangnya, dia memeluk gadis itu. Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan sikap tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih harus melakukan ini." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, mempertemukan shapiernya dengan mutiara Hinata, mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

 _CUP!_

Pearl Hinata membulat ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto menciumnya?!Naruto mencium Hinata tepat disaat mereka berada dipuncak bianglala. Oh bagaimana ini? Ini adalah first kiss nya.

Pria itu mulai mengecup bibir mungil itu,dia menggigit bibir Hinata agar gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan langsung memasukan lidahnya. Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya merasakan permainan yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

 **Hinata pov**

Sekarang aku berada dirumah, kejadian tadi membuatku sedikit ling lung. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tiba-tiba menciumku bahkan tanpa kami sadari bianglalanya sudah berhenti. Kyaaaa wajahku kenapa panas? Apa aku demam?. Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ta.."

Ahh itu adalah first kiss ku.

"Nata.." Apa ada yang memanggil namakku?

"Hinata!" Aku berbalik dan menemukan Neji- _nii_ yang terlihat marah. Oh no!

"Nejii- _nii_." Ucapku memanggil namanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?, malam begini baru pulang, dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab ketika aku memanggilmu?." Oh tidak sepertinya dia sangat marah. Ini harus dikasih peringatan 'Awas ada Neji- _nii_ galak.' Hihihihi ehh kok malah becanda, ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang membuatku seperti anak hilang. Lagi pula kenapa Neji- _nii_ pulangnya cepat, biasa sampe jam 12 baru pulang.

"Ah aku tidak dengar tadi. Tumben Neji- _nii_ cepat pulang." Tanyaku mengalihkan pembahasan yang ujung-ujungnya aku dihukum.

"Ada masalah diperusahan cabang kita dikorea, aku harus pergi kesana malam ini juga, dan tidak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu dekat. Sebab itu aku mencarimu." Mencariku? Untuk apa? Apa Neji- _nii_ mau mengajakku? Aku kan masih sekolah.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" Aku mengikuti Neji- _nii_ yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku dengar kau sering kabur dari rumah." Eh bagaimana dia bisa tau? Aku mendelik pada pembantu-pembantu rumahku yang berada dikamar Neji- _nii_ , membantu Neji- _nii_ menyiapkan barangnya. Pasti itu kerjaan mereka.

"Karena aku bertugas dalam jangka waktu lama, aku menitipkanmu pada teman ayah, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai ayah sendiri." Ehh aku mau dititipkan, emang aku barang apa dititipin segala.

"Kenapa aku harus dititipkan, aku kan bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Ucapku membantah.

"Kau pikir _nii_ percaya?, tidak. Apalagi kau suka kabur dari rumah, dan tadi kau pulang malam." Baiklah sekarang aku menyesal karena selalu kabur dari rumah, tapi pulang malam baru kali ini aku lakukan.

"Tapi-" belum selesai aku memperotes Neji- _nii_ sudah memotongnya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian!. Bereskan barangmu segera!" Aku segera lari kekamar, mengerikan sekali kalau Neji- _nii_ sudah marah.

Aku mengambil koper ungu milikku dan membantingnya diatas kasur. Hu dipikir aku apa bisa dititipkan. Aku tidak mau dititipkan huee!

"Dasar kakak jahat, aku tidak mau ikut!."

 _Tok..tok..tok._

Aku melompat kaget mendengar suara ketukan atau lebih tepatnya dobrakan yang keras dari pintuku.

"Kau bilang apa Hinata!" Oh tidak dia mendengrnya.

"Tidak,tidak ada." "CEPAT! BERESKAN BARANGMU!" Oh shit sekarang dia marah. " _Ha'iii_ " aku segera mengambil barang-barang yang aku butuhkan dan memasukannya didalam koperku.

.

.

.

"Waa Hinata- _chan_ kau sudah besar dan semakin cantik!" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak terlihat seperti paruh baya, bingung? Aku pun bingung? Pokoknya begitulah. Yah sekarang aku berada di sebuah rumah- ralat ini bukan rumah ini istanah, rumah ini sangat luas, bahkan lima kali lipat lebih luas dari rumahku yang tergolong luas. Ah ngomong apa sih aku ini.

"Hinata, Neji ayo masuk, sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian. Terakhir kali aku melihat kalian saat Hinata masih bayi, kalau Neji kita sering bertemu saat bisnis hahaha, ayo masuk." Ucap paman itu, emmm mukanya terlihat familiar.

"Ah, maaf paman aku hanya akan mengantarkan Hinata kesini setelah itu aku langsung pergi kebandara, ada masalah dengan cabang dikorea. Jadi aku akan permisih sekarang juga paman. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika anak ini membuat masalah paman, bibi. Aku pergi dulu. " Ish abangku ini, bukannya muji adeknya malah ngejelek-jelekin adeknya didepan orang. Sakit hati adek bang.

"Hati-hati yah." Ucap bibi dan paman bersamaan sedangkan Neji- _nii_ sudah pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya yang keluar melalui kaca mobil.

"Ayo Hinata- _chan_ kita masuk." Bibi itu mengajakku masuk. "Terimakasih bibi." "No..no..no jangan memanggilku bibi. Panggil aku _kaa-san_!." Printahnya yang membuatku sedikit terharu, ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Aku sangat ingin menggunakan kata itu untuk memanggil ibuku.

" _Ha'I kaa-san_ " ucapku yang disambut senyuman manis oleh _kaa-san_.

"Ah kawaii. Kau tau Hinata- _chan_ dulu aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan tapi aku malah mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang cueknya minta ampun, entah darimana dia mendapatkan sifat itu. Benarkan Minato?" Minato nama _tou-san_ baruku Itu hanya sweat drop mendengar perkataan istrinya. Kenapa aku memanggilnya _tou-san_? Karena memang itu keinginannya.

"Sepertinya dia mewarisi sifatmu _anata_." Jawab _tou-san_ yang nyaris berbisik, tetapi masih terdengar olehku.

"Kau bilang apa _anata_!.". "Ti-tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa!." Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua orang dewasa didepanku.

" _Ne anata_ , apa Naru belum datang?" _Deg!_ Naru apa maksudnya Naruto? Ada kemiripan sih dengan _tou-san_ , tapi... Tidak..tidak itu bukan dia, marganya adalah 'Uzumaki' bukan 'Namikaze' yang benar saja, itu bukan dia.

 _Cklek!_

Suara pintu dibuka dari depan. "Apa itu dia?" Tanya _kaa-san_.

 _GUBRAK!_

Sekarang suara pintu dibanting." Yap itu pasti dia. Biar aku kesana." Terdengar sayup-sayup suara _kaa-san_ sedang memarahi orang disana.

"Sudah _kaa-san_ bilang jangan membanting pintu!. Kenapa kau masih melakukannya, kau tau ada tamu dirumah kita jaga sedikit sopan santunmu!." Oh sepertinya mereka sudah berada disini, aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang dimarahi _kaa-san_.

Mataku terbelalak, nyaris keluar ketika melihat siapa itu. Aku mematung ditempat nafasku terasa tercekat.

"Naruto!, apa kau mendengar _kaa-san_. Ah sudah lah percuma aku berbicaara kepadamu, Hinata- _Chan_ aku akan membersihkan kamarmu."

"Ehh, ti-tidak usah, _ka-kaa-san_ bi-biar aku yang me-me-membersihkannya." Ugh! Susah sekali aku mengucapkannya, apa lagi dari tadi Naruto tidak berkedip melihatku membuatku risih.

"Tidak biar _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ yang mendekor kamarmu, kau tau dari dulu _kaa-san_ ingin mendekor kamar anak perempuan, tapi tidak kesampain." Ucap _kaa-san_ sambil mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Ah sudah, pokoknya biarkan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ yang mendekor kamarmu, kau duduk manis disini saja, ayo _tou-san_." Mereka pergi keatas meninggalkan aku dengan Naruto berdua disini. Hiii aku merasakan aura gelap menyebar disekitar ku.

" _Tou-san?.. Kaa-san_ huh?" Suaranya terdengar mengintimidasiku dia berbisik tepat disamping telingaku, entah kapan dia berjalan, tiba-tiba dia sudah disampingku.

"Wah..wah..wah sepertinya ada seekor kelinci yang masuk kekandang singa." Hiii apa maksudnya itu?.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada gadis kecil ini?." Hueee ada apa dengan perubahan tiba-tiba sikapnya. Tadi dia baik bagaikan seorang pangeran, tapi sekarang? hueee seperti srigala.

Siapa sih dia itu sebenarnya PANGERAN atau SRIGALA? Hueeee.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hai...hai NH balik lagi membawa chap 2 Prince Or Wolf? Bagaimana? Silahkan coret-coret pendapat kalian dikotak review. Reaview yang mendukung yah!_

 **Special thank's :**

 _Desi Rei Hime, Sella Ameilia, Oya682, Hyuuzu Avery, Deva Rituinda._

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian yg sdh review, fav,and foll cerita ini sangkyuu minna :)!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Perhatian Setelah selesai baca ini tolong baca catatan dari NH yah! Dan ada pertanyaan penting disana! Jangan lupa! '3'**_

 **Prince Or Wolf?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~** **Prince Or Wolf** **~oO~**

" _Ohayou kaa-san_ , boleh aku bantu?" Aku menyapa ibu dan menawarkan bantuan melihat ibu memasak sarapan.

" _Ohayou_ , tidak usah Hinata- _chan_ aku ingin membuat special untukmu dan tentu saja buatanku sendiri." Aku tersenyum melihat ibu yang terlihat bersemangat sekali.

"Ha! tapi Kau bisa membantuku membangunkan Naruto." _DEG_!, huwaa bangunin srigala itu? Ini sama saja aku membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

"Tenang saja dia gampang dibangunkan, hanya saja... dia suka mengusir _kaa-san_ jika masuk dikamarnya." Mampus dah adek. Ibunya saja diusir apa lagi aku yang notabene berstatus sebagai 'Budaknya'.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku merasa kakiku terasa sangat berat untuk melakah, kaki dan tanganku terasa sangat dingin, setakut itukah aku? Yah kenyataannya memang begitu.

Aku berada didepan pintu kamarnya menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Aku bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan diriku terusir secara tragis jika masuk kedalam.

Aku menarik nafasku lalu ku tahan.

 _Cklek..._

 _Yosh_ pintu terbuka, wow untuk kamar seorang pria kamarnya terlalu rapi dan sangat luas bahkan disini ada ruangan lagi seperti rumah saja. Aku berjinjit mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjangnya dengan balutan selimut hingga dilehernya, tunggu! Untuk apa aku berjinjit? Toh nanti aku juga bangunin dia.

"Naru _\- kyaa_ " aku memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto menarikku hingga terjatuh diatas ranjangnya, aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan...

 _Blush!_

Huaaaa di-dia berada diatasku menahan kaki dan tanganku dengan kaki dan tangannya, di-dia juga tidak mengenakan baju memperlihatkan badan atheletisnya padaku huaaaa coban apa lagi ini _kami-sama_?

"Wow sepertinya ada seekor kelinci pencuri yang berani masuk kekandang srigala." Pencuri? Apa lagi ini, aku Cuma mau bangunin dibilang pencuri. Lagi pula bi-bisa nggak menyingkir dari atasku ini jantung udah kayak lari tiga kilometer tau, dan bisaku pastikan wajahku sudah merah semerah tomat.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin me-membangunkanmu." _Ugh_! Kenapa aku selalu tergagap jika berada didepannya.

"Dengan cara berjinjit?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan menantang, aku balas menatapnya bukan tatapan menantang yang aku berikan, tapi tatapan terpanah seolah matanya itu lautan dalam yang bias menenggelamkan siapa saja disana termasuk aku, aku tersadar dari keterpanahanku dan segera membuang muka kesamping.

"Da-dari pa-pada itu, ka-kau harus se-segera mandi, ki-kita bi-bisa telat nanti." Kami terdiam masih dengan posisi yang ekhem.

 _Deg...deg...deg_

Jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan, aku masih mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Huh!" dia menghela nafas lalu menyingkir dari atasku. Akhirnya _arigatou kami-sama_. Tak ingin membuang kesempataan segera aku bangun dari ranjangnya.

"A-aku a-akan me-membantu _kaa-san_ " ucapku lalu pergi darisana. Huuu aku tidak mau lagi masuk dikamar itu. Aku melihat _kaa-san_ yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan meja makan.

" _Kaa-san_ bi-biar aku bantu." "eh Hinata _-chan_ kenapa wajahmu merah apa Naruto melakukan sesuatu padamu?" yah ibu anakmu itu memperlihatkan roti sobeknya padaku. "ti-tidak _kaa-san_ " ucapku berbohong.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku diruang makan tapi aku tidak menemukan ada _tou-san_ disini. " _Kaa-san_ dimana _tou-san_ , kenapa tidak sarapan?." "ah dia ada sesuatu yang diurus jadi tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat, mungkin akan pulang nanti siang." Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng didalam mulutku.

"HINATA _-CHAN!_ " aku terlonjak kaget mendengar _kaa-san_ berteriak tiba-tiba.

" Aku baru menyadari jika kau menggunakan seragam konoha high school, kau satu sekolah dengan Naruto." "Uhuk!" aku terbatuk mendengar itu, apa lagi ini, aku sudah cukup menderita hanya dengan tinggal disini, tapi sekarang aku harus menghabiskan waktuku dengannya selama 24 jam hueee, tolong siapa saja bunuh aku!.

" _Ja_ Hinata _-chan_ kau akan pergi bersama Naru dengan motornya,Ok!" Badanku seketika kaku seperti patung. Dosa apa aku,sampai diberi cobaan yang begitu berat seperti ini!.

" _Ne_ ,Naruto kau harus mengantar dan menjemput _Hinata-chan_! Awas kau meninggalkannya!" Kata _kaa-san_ yang entah kepada siapa, disini hanya ada _kaa-san_ dan aku.

"Tenang saja _kaa-san_ aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur."

 _Klenteng!_

Garpu dan sendok yang ku pegang pun jatuh. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Naruto sudah berada dibelakangku dan sedang menyeringai kearahku. _Kami-samaaaa_! Tolong aku.

.

.

.

"Ueeekkk!"

"Hinata,apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?, wajahmu pucat sekali.". Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk belakangku.

Ini semua karena Naruto, dia membawa motor sangat kencang! Bahkan lebih kencang dari yang waktu itu. Oh yaampun..jika setiap hari aku dibawa seperti ini, aku yakin dalam tiga hari aku tewas seketika.

"Ueeekk, tanyakan kepada Naruto ueekk." Ucapku, malas menjelaskan padanya.

"Naruto si pangeran kita maksudmu?" Hah! pangeran?.

"Pangeran?" "Iya, Uzumaki Naruto pangeran konoha high school yang memiliki wajah tampan dan pintar. Apa kau tidak tau? Bagaimana bisa kau bersama pangeran kita?" Eh di-dia pengeran sekolah ini? Yap aku tidak tau sama sekali, wajar saja aku kan sering mengikuti kegiatan osis dan jarang bergosip seperti kebanyakan cewek lainnya. Tiba-tiba mual diperutku semakin terasa dan memaksaku untuk kekamar mandi.

"Sakura- _chan_ aku kekamar mandi dulu!" Ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ueekkk." Setelah memuntahkan semua nasi gorengku, aku menyalakan air dan membersihkan mulutku, akhirnya perutku terasa lega. Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sakit?" Aku terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara bariton yang sangatku kenal sedang menungguku diluar kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak." Kataku singkat sambil terus berjalan, dia pun ikut berjalan disampingku. "Terus kenapa kau muntah?" Ish itu kan karena kamu yang bawa motornya gak bener. "Perutku mual karena seseorang membawaku menggunakan motor dengan ugal-ugalan tadi pagi." Ucapku menyindir. Dia hanya diam, seperti orang yang tidak berdosa sambil berjalan disampingku. Emm tapi, kenapa Naruto mengikutiku?.

"Naruto apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?"

"Cih, siapa yang mengikutimu, aku mau kekelas, dan kelasku berada tepat disampingmu." Eh di-dia berada dikelas sebelah. Tentu saja aku tidak tau, aku saja hanya mengingat orang yang dekat,aneh,lucu, dikelas dan sisanya aku tak mengingatnya.

Aku melihat keselilingku, aku baru sadar jika kita menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan..bukan kita tapi 'Naruto', setiap gadis yang ia lewati selalu berteriak, ' _Naruto-senpai!, Naruto-kun!, senpai!, kyaa!_ ' Itu lah yang aku dengar, bahkan ada yang menatapku tajam, hei apa salahku? Akukan hanya berjalan disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, dan memberikan sebuah surat, surat yang lebih tepatnya surat cinta. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sakit, perasaan kesal meluap didadaku. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis, kenapa? Kenapa aku mau menangis?.

Entah perasaanku atau bukan, aku merasa Naruto melirik sekilas kearahku. Memang aku bukan siapa-siapanya tapi didalam hatiku... Aku berharap dia tidak mengambilnya.

 _Set!_

"Ayo pergi!" Naruto menarik tanganku untuk pergi menjauh, meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa sepetah kata pun.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggungnya dari belakang dan merasakan kehangataan dari tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Terimakasih Naruto.

.

.

.

 _Set!_

"Mau kemana kau nona? Apa kau mau kabur seperti istirahat tadi huh?" Oh tidak aku ketahuan. Baru saja aku membuka mulut ingin mengeluarkan seribu alasan tapi Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak ada alasan, ikut aku!" Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tanganku ditarik oleh Naruto. Sebenanya tadi saat peristiwa 'surat cinta' itu terjadi, Naruto menyuruhku menunggunya saat istirahat, tapi aku lebih memilih kabur keruang osis dari pada nanti aku disuruh-suruh sama dia.

"Hei apa kau masih tidak mengingatku." Apa sih ni orang dari kemaren nanya nya itu mulu, kan sudah kujawab waktu itu.

"Tentu saja ingat, kau kan yang menyelamatkan ku." "Bukan itu, saat disekolah, apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Sekolah?, tau satu sekolah saja baru hari ini. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat."

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan memakainya, nah sekarang dia terlihat familiar, pria pirang bermasker, oh! Mataku membulat sempurna. "Aku ingat...aku ingat, bos nyebelin para preman itu kan, ah tentu saja aku tidak mengingatmu kau menggunakan masker, wajahmu tak terlihat." Oops aku keceplosan bilangin dia nyebelin. Dia menatapku tajam sambil melepaskan maskernya.

"Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kau pakai masker?" Tanyaku cepat sebelum akhirnya aku kena marah.

"Aku flu." Oh yaampun, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau sekedar basa-basi, semahal apa sih kata-kata yang terucap darimu, pelit sekali.

"Btw, kau mau bawa aku kemana?, kita tidak pulang?" Aku melihat jalan yang aku jalani, ini jalan menujuuu... Ah! Tempat aku membanting anak buahnya atau lebih tepatnya markasnya. Hii mau diapain aku ini.

"Kita tidak pulang, aku ingin disini sebentar." Aku mengikuti Naruto entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kubilang juga apa, aku dibawa kemarkasnya dan disana anak-anak buahnya menatapku garang, ngeri sih sebenarnya tapi aku balas dengan tatapan garang juga.

Naruto duduk lalu mengambil Novel misteri dan membacanya, wah bang, aku kok dicuekin, ini kayak mana nasibku bang anak buahmu sudah menatapku lekat ini.

Aku duduk disamping Naruto sengaja aku merapat, menempelkan tubuhku dengannya karena takut.

"Wah bos, kenapa gadis ini ada disini?" Naruto Tidak menjawab

"Hei lihat! Bukankah ini nomor bos kita?" Aku terkejut begitu melihat salah satu anak buahnya sudah mengambil hanphone yang ku simpan didalam tas, dasar maling! Apa kalian mau dibanting seperti teman kalian waktu itu!.

"Dan nama kontaknya adalah 'Majikan', wah ternyata dia budaknya bos...hahaha" mereka tertawa, ish belum pernah ketabok batu bata yah?.

"Karena kau budaknya bos, berarti kau budak kita juga kan, _jaa_ kau juga harus menuruti kami." Idih ngapain nurutin kalian, tapi bagaimana jika Naruto marah karena aku tidak menuruti mereka?. Aku menoleh sekilas kearah Naruto, pria itu masih fokus dengan novelnya.

"Hei karena kau membantingku kemaren, bagaiman jika bermain sedikit." Bwahahaha kamu toh yang aku banting, mukamu sih pengen bikin orang muntah, eeh..eeh apa ini kenapa mukanya dideketin, ganteng aja nggak papa yah dekat-dekat!.

Pria itu mulai mendekat, memegang bahuku untuk menahan agar aku tidak mundur. Aku mengepalkan tanganku bersiap untuk memukul, jika wajahnya berani mendekat lagi. Tapi..

 _DUAGH!_

Aku kalah cepat, Seseorang telah memukulnya dengan sangat keras hingga dia terlempar kesamping dan orang itu adalah 'Naruto'

 _Set.._

Dia menarik tanganku hingga posisiku berdiri dan jatuh tepat didada bidangnya.

 _Cuph_..

Pearlku membulat sempurna kala Naruto menciumku ditengah umum dan didepan banyak orang. Hyaaa, aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi percuma tenaganya sangat kuat.

Dia mulai melumat bibirku dan memasukan lidahnya dalam mulutku,huwaaa Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku yakin wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, segera aku menyembunyikan wajah merahku didada bidangnya.

" SHE IS MINE!, IF YOU TOUCH HER... I WILL KILL YOU! " Mataku membulat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius.

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi sambil menarik tanganku, dia sangat marah... Terlihat dari cengkraman tangannya yang kuat ditanganku. Entah hatiku merasa senang dengan perkataanya tadi. Eh kenapa aku senang?.

Naruto menggiringku menuju parkiran sekolah yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat kami berjalan, tiba-tiba dia membuang tanganku dan berjalan didepanku, sepertinya dia marah kepadaku. Tapi kenapa dia marah? Aku berusaha mesenjajarkan langkahku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Naruto!, tunggu aku!, apa kau marah?" Teriakku yang tidak membuahkan hasil, pria itu masih tetap berjalan didepanku bahkan meninggalkanku. Aku memandang punggunya yang menjauh dan berusaha menggapainya.

"Naru- kyaa!" Aku berteriak ketika sebuah bola sepak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat mengarah kepadaku.

 _DUAKH!_

Na'as aku tidak sempat menghindarinya, dan jatuh terduduk, kabar baiknya bolanya tak mengenai kepalaku tapi malah kena kakiku, kabar buruknya kakiku cenat-cenut sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa berdiri huee!.

"Maaf nona kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pria datang menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa,Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku sambil mencoba meraih tangan pria itu.

 _Plak.._

Seseorang menangkis tangan itu hingga terlempar keudara, dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Naruto. Kalau dipikir Naruto seperti hantu yah tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucapnya singkat seperti biasa. Cowok tadi pergi sambil menatap aneh Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsungku sambut. Aku berusaha tidak jatuh, dan menumpukan badanku pada kaki kiriku yang tidak sakit. Ini serius kaki kananku sepertinya terkilir, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Benar,tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengangguk sebagai kembali berjalan, aku berusah mengikutinya.

 _Satu langkah..._

 _Dua langkah..._

Oh tidak aku tidak kuat, aku terdiam ditempat menundukkan wajahku sambil menggigit bibirku menahan sakit.

"Apa kau yakin, kau tidak papa?" Aku terkejut mendapatkan Naruto sudah didepanku.

"Hem! A-aku tidak papa." Dia menatapku tajam, lalu berjongkok dan memegang pergelangan kakiku yang sakit.

" _Itaa._." Dia menatapku sekilas lalu berbalik memunggungiku masih dengan posisi jongkok.

"Naiklah!" "Ehh!, ti-tidak perlu." Di-dia mau menghambinku!.

"Cepat, atau ku tinggalkan kau!." Aku segera menaiki punggunnya dan melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Aroma citrus menyeruak masuk dalam hidungku, aroma yang menenangkan dan mampu membuatku nyaman. Naruto mulai berjalan.

"Naruto, apa kau masih marah denganku?" Ucapku membranikan diri.

"Menurutmu?" Ouch nih orang ditanya malah balik nanya. "Emm, tidak?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang kau sendiri sudah tau." Nih orang kadang nyebelin yah tapi tetap bisa bikin jantungku nyat..nyut... Ehh apa lagi ini.

"Kenapa kau marah denganku?"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu?" Tuh kan ditanya malah nanya balik, tapi maksudnya apa. Oh... Aku mengerti!

"Karena aku pikir kau akan marah jika aku memarahi anak buahmu." Ucapku yang kubuat seperti anak kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya, aku takut dia akan marah, mudahan cara tadi sukses.

"Hah!" Dia menghela nafas, apa cara ku berhasil? "Mereka bukan anak buahku." "Eeh, tapi mereka memanggilmu bos!?."

"Itu karena aku mengalahkan preman sekolah sebelah yang membuat mereka babak belur."

"Jadi kau menyelamatkan mereka? Itu sebabnya mereka selalu mengikutimu sebagai balas budi, iyakan?" Oh ternyata anak buahnya senasib denganku menjadi budaknya karena balas budi.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyelamatkan mereka." Ehh?

"Terus kenapa kau menghajar preman-preman itu?" "Preman itu membuat motorku rusak." Oh itu alasannya, intinya anak buahnya terus mengikutinya kerena ingin berlindung, pengecut. Tunggu!Kenapa dia tidak minta balas budi juga kepada anak buahnya seperti dia memintaku menjadi budaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta anak buahmu jadi budak seperti kau memintaku menjadi budakmu?".

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam!" Ish kenapa yah rasanya mau ku cekek dia dari belakang sini?.

Kembali aku menyembunyikan wajahku dilehernya mencari kenyamanan disana.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Naruto ada apa dengan Hinata?" Teriak ayah begitu melihatku dihambin dipunggung Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _tou-san_ , hanya terkilir sedikit." Aku menjawab pertanyaan ayah cepat. Naruto terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya yang terus bertanya. Dia berjalan ketangga dan membawaku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Oh no! kenapa kesisni lagi sih? Aku cukup trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Naruto mendudukanku secara perlahan diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan pergi entah kemana.

 _Tok...tok…tok_

"Naruto! Kenapa kau membawa Hinata kekamarmu ?" Terdengar suara _tou-san_ diluar sana tak lama ada suara _kaa-san_ datang menghampiri ayah.

"Ada apa Minato?." "Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam kamarnya." "Benarkah Naruto melakukan itu ?" ucap _kaa-san_ yang terdengar tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi." "aku tidak percaya itu, aku saja sering diusir jika masuk kamarnya. Kyaaa! Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini."

"Ta-tapi" setelah itu aku tak terlalu jelas mendengar ucapan mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi dari sana.

Tak lama Naruto datang dengan kota P3K dan minyak urut? GPU may be.

Dia menuangkannya ditangannya lalu duduk berjongkok dibawahku dan mengambil kaki kananku lalu memijatnya secara perlahan tapi tetap saja sakit.

"A-aw" pekikku begitu Naruto memijat kakiku dibagian yang sakit.

"Tahan sebentar, setelah ini kau pasti sembuh." Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit dikakiku. Dengan telaten dia memperban kakiku. Tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum melihatnya, mataku tak bisa beralih darinya seolah aku tersihir olehnya.

"Baiklah sudah selesai." Dia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi menaruhnya kembali, dan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kekamarku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkejut mendengar suara mengintrupsi darinya.

"Aku ingin kembali kekamar." Ucapku jujur.

"Dengan keadan seperti itu? Apa kau bisa berjalan." Ucapnya sinis, emm pertanyaannya ada benarnya juga, sebenarnya kakiku masih sakit.

"Istirahatlah disini!" APA!? Disini? Dikamarmu? Dan hanya kita berdua? No way!

"Ti-tidak aku akan beristirahat dikamarku!" Lebih baik aku dikamarku dari pada harus disini, bukanya sembuh yang ada aku punya riwayat sakit jantung.

"Kau tidak usah keras kepala. Cepat sana tidur!" Aku terdiam, dan menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur diranjangnya. Dia pun ikut naik diranjang itu dan bersandar diranjang sambil membaca novel.

"Aku bilang tidur! Bukan menatapku."

 _Blush.._

Aku menarik selimut hingga kewajahku lalu berbalik memunggunginya. Memalukan sekali ketahun memperhatikannya.

 _Deg..deg..deg..deg_

Oh yaampun sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana mungkin bisa jika hanya ada aku dan Naruto didalam sini. Lagi pula ini masih siang, aku tidak terbiasa tidur siang. huaa.. Aku ingin pergi dari sini huee.

Aku membolak-balik diriku mencari posisi nyaman, tapi percuma tetap saja mataku tak bisa terpejam.

"Kau belum tidur?" Mendengar itu aku berbalik dan menatapnya yang perhatiannya masih tertuju pada novel ditangannya. "I-iya." Dia menutup novelnya menaruuhnya diatas nakas lalu mematikan lampu dan ikut berbaring disampingku.

 _Set.._

 _Cuph.._

Entah sudah beberapa kali dihari ini aku membelalakan mataku karena ulah tiba-tibanya. Dia menariku lagi dipelukannya dan mengecup hangat keningku lalu mengelus surai indigoku secara lembut.

"Tidurlah, supaya kau cepat sembuh." Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearahku, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, senyum yang sangat aku sukai, senyum yang membuatku sadar... Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya...

Aku tersadar jika wajah kami terlalu dekat, segera aku menyembunyikan wajahku didada bidangnya.

Dia seperti cuaca yang bisa berubah-ubah setiap saat. (terimakasih untuk Hyuuzu Avery dapat pencerahan dari kamu ^_^)

Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiranya. Tadi pagi dia selalu membuatku kesal... Tapi sekarang dia sangat baik padaku. Bahkan saat tadi pulang dengan motor dia tidak mengebut seperti biasanya. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Dia itu siapa? SRIGALA atau PANGERAN ?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hoho.. Hai..hai NH balik! Akimashite omedetou gozaimasu minna! Meskipun telat tapi ini masih nuansa tahun barukan?._

 **WAJIB DIBACA! NOTE:** _eem.. Kayaknya banyak yang salah paham sama cerita NH deh. Disini maksud Naruto nanya ke Hinata "apa kau mengingatku?" Itu maksudnya pertemuan pertama mereka dichap satu, saat Hinata marah-marah sama para preman disitu Naruto pake masker jadi Hinata yah gak tau. NH pernah buat cerita tentang sahabat tapi ceweknya lupa sama cowoknya, jadi si cowok berusaha untuk bikin dia ingat sekaligus balas dendam gitu.. Tapi baru beberapa kata NH males bikin kelanjutannya. Jadi di cerita ini NH gak bikin sama kayak yg itu, takutnya NH gak lanjutin lagi :D._

 _ **Dan satu lagi pertanyaan NH buat kalian. Ini sangat penting buat kelanjutan fic ini!**_

 **Kalian suka Naruto x Hinata jadi apa?**

 **A. Pilot x Pramugari**

 **B. Dokter x Suster**

 **C. CEO x Ibu rumah tangga.**

 **D. Isi sendiri.**

 _Kalau NH sih sukanya pair kita jadi yg_ _ **A. Pilot x Pramugari**_ _. Tapi NH mau tanya pendapat kalian tentang pekerjaan yg cocok untuk mereka. Pekerjaan mereka aku tentukan dari vote terbanyak dari kalian._

 _ **Balas review :**_

 _ **Oya682 :**_

 _Hontou? Yatta makasih loh sudah bialngin fic aq bagus sampai mau baca ulang aku seneng banget loh sampe baca ulang reaview kamu ^_^ . Semoga chap ini gak ngecewain yah!._

 _ **arybagus :**_

 _Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ^_^_

 _ **Hyuuzu Avery :**_

 _Hohoho Hinata memang harus punya kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi srigala Naru. Makasih yah! Gara2 reaview mu NH mendapatkan ilham :D_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sella Ameilia :**_

 _Makasih! Ini udah lanjut. Bagaimana romance di chap ini? ^_^_

 _ **Helena Yuki :**_

 _Makasih ^_^. iya Naru kenal sama Hina saat dichap 1 seperti Note diatas._

 _ **DiTa:**_

 _Makasih, nasibnya pastinya tetap lucky! ^_^_

 _ **Desi Rei Hime :**_

 _Untuk_ _ **Desi Rei Hime**_ _mereka bukan teman masa kecil, itu ada penjelasannya di Note diatas. Ini udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya. ^_^_

 _ **Guest :**_

 _Maksih sudah bilangin fic aq lucu ^_^_

 _ **blue silver :**_

 _Makasih.. Ini udah lanjut ^_^_

 _ **aNie RyzuNa :**_

 _Yap ini fic keduaku yg baru. Ini udah lanjut ^_^_

 _ **Uzumakisrhy :**_

 _Tenang aja selama dia disarang srigala hidupnya manis-manis asem gitu. Jangan terlalu manis nanti Hina diabet lagi :v. Iya udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya! ^_^_

 _ **Minna terimakasih sudah reaview yah aku sudah baca semuanya! Makasih juga yg udah fav,fol cerita aq, pokoknya daisuki lah sama kalian ^-^**_

 _ **Mohon vote dan reviewnya yah!**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Be My Girlfriend!)

Chapter 4 (Be My Girlfriend!)

 **Prince Or Wolf?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T** **semi M**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~** **Prince Or Wolf** **~oO~**

"Naru! Awas kau berani macam-macam dengan Hinata- _Chan_! Selagi kami pergi!" Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar peringatan _Kaa-san_ untuk Naruto.

Ada orangtunya saja aku jadi budaknya! Apa lagi mereka pergi! _Hueee_...

Tak lama terdengar suara pengumuman yang mengumumkan peswat yang akan ditupangi _Kaa-san_ akan lepas landas dalam beberapa menit lagi.

 _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akhirnya masuk setelah memberi beberapa 'Nasehat' kepada Naruto.

Oh yah aku belum cerita yah? Hari ini _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan pergi ke Rusia untuk mengurus sedikit pekerjaan disana. Awalnya hanya _Tou-san_ yang pergi, tapi _Kaa-san_ memaksa untuk ikut dengan _Tou-san_.

Dan jadilah sekarang aku ditinggal berdua dengan srigala disampingku... Aduh kaya mana ini nasib adek? Semakin menjadi nih Srigala kalau gak dijinakin!

"Ayo pulang!" Ucapnya tidak lupa dengan nada memerintahnya. Seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengangguk menurutinya. Kalau kayak gini judulnya... Aku yang dijinakin bukan dia!

Aku mentap punggungnya yang berjalan didepanku... Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitarku. Semua mata perempuan yang kami lewati memandang dengan tatapan terpesona kearah Naruto.

Aku menunduk sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki ku kesel. _Ish_! Kok kesal yah? Bisa apa coba aku kalau kayak gini? Mau marah tapi statusnya apa?

 _Bruk...!_

" _Itta_.." Aku meringis mengelus kepalaku yang terbentur punggung keras Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba didepan ku.

"Kenapa kau lambat sekali?!" Yah situ jalannya kecepatan! Udah tau kakiku pendek gini malah langkah lebar-lebar!

"Ayo cepat!" Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku hingga ke parkiran. Wajahku memanas... Senyumku terus mengembang selama perjalanan.

.

Aku segera turun dari mobil sedangkan Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Aku menunggu Naruto turun sambil tersenyum menatap supermarket tempat untuk berbelanja bahan makan malam nanti.

"Naruto!" Panggilku pada Naruto yang masih berada didalam mobil... Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Aku membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar. Akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan malas.

"Kenapa tidak makan ramen saja?!" Ramen! Mataku berbinar saat mendengar kata itu disebut... Aku teringat rasanya yang membuatku ketagihan. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku mengingat ramen bukanlah makanan yang sehat untuk dikonsumsi.

"Tidak! Aku akan memasak malam ini!" Ucapku tegas.

"Heh... Kau bisa memasak?" Tanyanya yang terdengar meremehkan dengan senyumnya yang mengejek.

Wah belum tau dia kalau masakanku itu tidak ada yang bisa menandingi! Ditinggal sendiri dirumah membuatku bosan dan menyalurkan kebosanan ku itu dengan memasak meskipun Neji- _nii_ menyewa pembantu untuk memasak.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Ucapku saambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

Dia menjulurkankan tangannya kearahku... Heh? Mau apa ini tangannya? Dia nda mau mukul aku kan?

Aku memejamkan mataku erat... Tak lama aku merasakan pipiku dicubit dengan lembut. Aku segera membuka mataku dan menatapnya kaget. Dia tersenyum lembut kearahku...

"Aku akan mencobanya, awas tidak enak!"

 _DEG!_

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam mematung.

 _Blush!_ _Huaaa..._

.

Naruto mendorong troli belanjaan yang besar sedangkan aku berjalan disamping troli dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang diperlukan untuk nanti dan memasukkannya kedalam troli.

Aku menatap daftar belanjaan ditanganku masih ada beberapa barang yang belum ku dapatkan, aku menyipitkan mataku setelah melihat salah satu barang yang berada cukup jauh dari sini.

Aku segera berjalan mendekat kearah sana dan mengambil barang itu. Aku terkejut saat tidak menemukan Naruto disampingku, aku berbalik dan melihatnya masih berada ditempat tadi.

Gini nih kalau jalan sama cowok... Pasti gak bisa diajak keliling-keliling!

"Naruto!" Teriakku sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?, ayo kesana!" Dia menatapku datar seperti bisa... Ish kemana perginya senyum manis tadi?

Dengan paksa aku menggandeng lengannya dan membawanya ketempat yang aku tuju.

Akhirnya semua bahan selesai, sekarang kami sedang mengantri untuk membayar. Seorang pria penjaga kasir melihat kami bergantian.

"Suami istri baru yah?" " _Uhuk_!" Aku tersedak mendengar ucapan pria penjaga kasir ini. Naruto menepuk punggungku pelan membantuku meredakan batukku.

"Bu-bukan.." Pria tadi tersenyum. "Oh saya kira pasangan suami istri. Kalau begitu kalian pacaran?" Aduh kok ada yah cowok keponya ngelebih-lebihin cewek kayak gini? Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Wah kalu gitu mbak boleh minta nomornya gak? Siapa namanya mbak?" Aku melotot tak percaya dengan pria didepanku ini. Pantesan keponya ngelebih-lebihin cewek taunya mau modus!

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dilengan Naruto."Oi,Tunggu diluar! Biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Aku mengangguk menuruti Naruto. Nadanya bicara bisa dibilang seperti ancaman. Dan aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku memeluk lengannya! _Huaaa_!.

.

Aku menatap puas hasil masakkanku yang terlihat seperti masakan bintang lima.

Mataku beralih menatap Naruto yang duduk didepanku dengan menyipitkan mataku setelah dari supermarket aku menunggunya dalam mobil tak lama Naruto datang sambil membawa belanjaannya dan menaruhnya dibagasi, tiba-tiba manejer supermarket datang mengetuk kaca mobil dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan kariawannya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto menyuruh menjer itu untuk meminta maaf kepadaku.

Aku hanya memasang wajah cengo karena bingung saat menejer itu meminta maaf kepadaku dia bahkan bilang akan memecat kariawan tersebut, tapi aku melarangnya karena memang ini hal sepele. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria didepanku ini sampai-sampai terjadi hal seperti itu.

Aku menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan steak yang aku buat. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan menunggu reaksinya saat memakan masakanku.

Datar... Tidak ada reaksi apa pun selain datar.

Ish itu muka kok kayak tembok sih? Bagaimana aku bisa menebak dia suka atau tidak masakanku?!

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dengan kasar diatas kasur king size ku.

Huh! Tentu saja Hinata apa yang kau harapkan dari si pirang itu? Memuji masakanmu? Yang benar saja! IS IMPOSSIBLE YOU KNOW!

Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung pergi begitu saja _aaahhhh_!

Dasar srigala jeleeeeek! Eh gak sih...gak jelek...Ganteng malah! Tapi sifatnya itu yang jelek! Eh tapi kadang baik sih!. _Arghhh_ dasar srigala tampaaaann!

 _Ting!_

Terdengar bunyi nontifikasi pesan dari ponselku. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat melihat nama yang tertera didalamnya, aku pun membukanya. Kok perasaanku gak enak yah?

 _From : Majikan_

 _Ke balkon sekarang!_

Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak

Ehm...pergi...tidak? Pergi..atau tidak? Apa aku pura-pura tidur saja yah? Tapi... Dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku! Tapi bisa jadi nyawaku dalam bahaya kalau aku pergi... Ah karena aku masih sayang nyawaku lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidur sekarang.

 _Ting!_

Terdengar suara nontifikasi lagi dari smartphoneku... Bisa ditebak siapa pengirimnya.

 _From : Majikan_

 _CEPAT KESINI ATAU AKU YANG DATANG KESANA! Dan jangan pernah mecoba untuk berpura-pura tidur!_

Heh!? Dia tau dari mana aku mau berpura-pura tidur?

Mataku bergerak mencari keberadaan kemera CCTV disini... Tapi hasilnya NIHIL tidak ada apapun disekitar sini.

Apa dia keturunan paranormal? _Hiii_...

.

"Belikan aku es krim di depan!" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"E-es krim? Di-didepan?" Ucapku mengulang kalimatnya... Siapa tau aku salah dengar?

Dia mengangguk membuat mataku melotot tak percaya.

Beli es krim... Malam-malam begini? Jalan kaki? Didepan? Hahaha lucu sekali tuan!

Dia melemparkan dompetnya kearahku, karena tidak siap dompet itu hampir melesat dari tanganku.

"Pakai itu untuk membayar!" Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk diam!" Ish kamvreeet!

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya tadi?" Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya "Lupa" Haha LUPA? Ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau diucapkan tuan?

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membeli es krim ke minimarket depan yang jauh itu malam-malam begini dengan berjalan kaki?" Dia mengangguk dengan tanpa dosanya.

 _Aarrrgghh!_! Ada golok gak? Mau cincang daging segar didepanku nih... Serius pengen banget bunuh orang didepanku!

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolaku.

Dia menyipitkan matanya kearahku.

 _Set.._.

" _Kyaa_.." Aku berteriak saat Naruto menarikku dan mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya yang ditaruhnya diatas pagar pembatas balkon ini.

Huaaa ma-mau apa dia? Ini pagar cuma setengah badan loh! Dorong dikit mati adek! _Hueee_! _Kami-sama_ selamatkan aku!

Sudahku tebak datang kesini membuat nyawaku dalam bahaya!

Dia memajukan wajahnya membuatku memundurkan badanku, punggungku mulai menyentuh pagar pembatas. Dia memajukan kepalanya lagi dan aku pum memundurkan kepalaku. Tanganku beralih mengacak bajunya merasakan sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

"Heh kau mau melawanku."Aku hanya diam fokus dengan posisi tidak menguntungkanku. Dia memajukan kepalanya dan mencondongkan badannya secara cepat membuatku memejamkan mataku dan berteriak sambil melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya memeluknya dengan erat...GILA yah nih orang!? Mau bunuh orang yah?

Naruto lalu melangkah mundur dengan aku yang masih memeluknya erat dan wajah yang pucat tentu saja!.

"Hahahaha..." Aku langsung mendongak melihatnya tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa! Dan tawanya langsung membuatku terpesona.

Tapi ketawanya itu karena aku mau mati tadi! Masa iya aku harus sekarat dulu baru lihat dia ketawa? No Way!

Aku melepaskaan pelukanku pada Naruto tapi dia malah memperat pelukannya dipinggangku membuatku tidak bisa lepas dari sana.

Naruto menyelibkan rambutku kebelakang telingaku lalu tangannya beralih menekan tegukanku agar lebih dekat dengannya setelah itu dia sedikit menunduk dan memajukan kepalanya kearahku.

"Apakah seekor kelinci masih berani menentang srigala?" Bisiknya di telingaku membuatku merinding.

Aku yakin sekali kalau dia sedang menyerigai sekarang! meskipun aku tidak melihatnya!

Aku hanya diam tidak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah ditelingaku. Aku mengerang saat Naruto mengigit cupingku... _kyaaa_ apa yang dia lakukan?

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Naruto membuat pelukannya terlepas.

"A-aku a-akan me-membelinya!" Segera aku pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu! _Huaaa_ wajahku rasanya panas sekali!

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang merah padam perpaduan antara malu dan kesal. Aku membuka pintu dan lanjut berjalan menuju gerbang, aku mendongak katas dan menemukan Naruto yang menyeringai kearahku.

 _Blush.._.

Ah... Kenapa wajahku panas sekali?!

Sebenarnya aku marah sama dia! Untung aja tadi gak ada yang punya golok, kalau tadi ada yang ngasih...kelar hidupmu bang!

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku saat mengingat rasa basah yang tadi mengenai teligaku... Huaaaa lumpuhkan lah ingatanku! Kok malah nyanyi sih!

Aku berhenti berjalan saat tiba didepan gerbang rumah Namikaze yang besar ini. Seorang satpam menyapaku saat melihatku berdiri disana.

"Hinata- _sama_ apa anda baik-baik saja? wajah anda merah sekali!." Heh separah itu kah merahnya?.

"Sa-saya tidak baik-baik saja pak, bisakah anda membuka pagarnya?"

"Hinata- _Sama_ mau kemana anda malam-malam begini?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Aku tersenyum. "Saya ingin pergi ke minimarket depan." Dia terlihat kaget.

"Malam-malam begini? Apa Hinata- _sama_ jalan kaki? Bukankah itu jauh dari sini?"Raut wajahnya terlihat kahwatir membuat aku tak tega membuatnya khawatir.

"Biar saya saja yang pergi Hinata- _sama_.." Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak usah pak!, biar saja saya yang pergi pak, saya juga ingin berjalan hitung-hitung olahraga." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecut. Olahraga apanya...Malam-malam?!

Dengan ragu pak satpam membukakan gerbang sedikit untukku akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dan pak satpam itu lalu menutup pagarnya kembali, baru saja selangkah...tiba-tiba sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat didepanku.

Aku mengerenyit melihat orang didepanku, wajahnya tak terlihat karena menggunakan helm full face.

"Hinata!" Keningku semakin tertekuk heran. Bagaimana dia tau namaku?

"Ini aku! kau tidak ingat?" Haha lucu sekali! Dikiranya aku punya kekuatan psikis apa? Bisa nebak siapa dia dengan wajahnya yang tertutup helm itu?!

"Kau Hinata bukan?" Aku menatapnya datar lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Bukan! 'Ini aku' bukan Hinata!" Dengan polos aku mengikuti kelakuannya tadi yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'ini aku'.

"Hahaha... Sekarang aku yakin kau Hinata!" Dia membuka helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan kening penasaran dengan wajah didepanku yang terlihat familiar.

Aku mentapnya sambil berfikir keras mencari orang itu didalam ingatanku, sedetik kemudian mataku membukat sempurna.

"Gaara- _Senpai_?!" Teriakku menyebutkan namanya.

" _Ohisashiburi desune_ Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku tersenyum senang melihat orang didepanku ini. Kangen juga sih melihatnya, tapi yang paling membuatku kangen adalah menjahilinya! Hahaha.

"Tentu saja baik! Untuk apa aku keluar malam-malam begini kalau aku sakit?" Dia tertawa mendengar balasanku.

"Hahaha... Masih sama seperti dulu huh! Selalu melawan!" Ucapnya sambil mencubit hidungku.

"Btw.. Kenapa kau tinggal disini? Bukankah ini rumahnya keluarga Namikaze?" Tanyanya yang terlihat bingung.

"Neji- _nii_ menitipkan aku disini karena ada sesuatu yang akan dia kerjakan dalam jangka waktu lama diluar negri." Gaara- _Senpai_ terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gaara- _Senpai_ sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini bukannya kau pindah ke tsuna?"

"Ah aku habis berkunjung kerumah tanteku. Dia tinggal disekitar sini. Aku hanya berlibur sebentar kesini." Aku hanya ber oh ria.

Tiba-tiba matanya beralih kearahku melihat penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah membuatku risih sendiri.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan kau semakin cantik Hinata." Wajahku memerah. Ya iyalah siapa coba yang gak malu dibilang cantik sama cogan? Dia ini salah satu pangeran sekolahku waktu aku SMP.

 _Ting!_

Aku membuka handphoneku dan menemukan satu ponsel disana.

 _From : Majikan_

 _Aku menyuruhmu membeli es krim! Bukan berbisa dengan pria disan!_

Mataku membulat

Mati adek!

Sangkin asiknya mengobrol dengan Gaara- _Senpai_ aku jadi lupa tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Huaaaa mati akuuu... Tapi kok dia bisa lihat sih? Memangnya dia dimana?

Aku melirik keatas balkon dan melihat Naruto masih berdiri disana sambil menatapku tajam, bagaimana dia bisa melihat dari jarak sejauh itu? Haaaa

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sepertinya Gaara- _senpai_ menyadari gerak-gerikku yang terlihat panik.

"A-ah ano Gaara- _senpai_ sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di minimarket depan..." Ucapku lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja, aku berhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan lenganku.

"Bukankah itu jauh? Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Aku tersenyum senang, _arigatou Kami-sama_ memberikan malaikat sepertinya disaat-saat yang tepat!.

"Kau tidak akan meminta biaya transportasi bukan?" Candaku padanya membuatnya tertawa.

"Kali ini aku berikan tumpangan gratis untuk merayakan reunian mendadak ini. Naiklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Aku tersenyum lalu segera naik keatas motor ninjanya, segera Gaara- _senpai_ menyalakan mesin motornya dan berjalan dangan santai tak seperti seseorang yang ku kenal, yang tidak bertanggung jawab, tidak sopan, dan bermuka tembok!

 _Drrrtt...drrrttt...drrrttt_

Eh dia nelpon! Apa dia baru saja membaca pikiranku? Aih mampus adek!

"Ha-hallo.." Ucapku takut-takut.

"Kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi de- _tuuuuuttt...tuuuuttt._ " Aku mengerenyit saat mendengar nada putus di smartphoneku, mungkin batrainya habis, tapi apa yang mau dia sampaikan? Ah apapun itu setidaknya aku tidak dimarahi! Tapi kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak?

.

Aku mengambil lebih dari duapuluh es krim... Fufufu siapa yang peduli dengan harganya, toh uangnya juga punya Naruto, lagi pula dia tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik berapa es krim yang harus ku beli. Rasa kan pembalasanku hahaha...

"Kau keluar malam-malam hanya untuk membeli es krim?" Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku juga tidak mau keluar malam-malam cuma untuk es krim, ini semua karena majikan kamvret itu!

Aku berjalan ke kasir diikuti oleh Gaara- _senpai_ di belakangku.

Penjaga kasir itu menyebutkan nominalnya, kali ini untung penjaga kasirnya cewek! Aku agak trauma sama penjaga kasir cowok.

Aku mengeluarkan dompet Naruto tetapi gerakanku tertahan saat Gaara- _senpai_ menahan tanganku dan memberikan uangnya kepada penjaga kasir tersebut.

Aku menatapnya terkejut. " _Senpai_! Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri!" Aduh padahal mau bangkrutin Naruto kok malah jadi bangkrutin orang sih?! Memang yah yang namanya niat jelek gak akan terlaksana kan!

"Tidak apa,anggap saja aku mentraktirmu di acara reunian dadakan kita." Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "Tapi-" Gaara- _senpai_ mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum orang-orang yang mengantri dibelakang mengamuk." Aku memiringkan badanku sedikit untu melihat orang-orang yang berada di belakang Gaara- _senpai_ , ternyata benar mereka terlihat marah.

Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum the power of ibu-ibu keluar.

Aku dan Gaara- _senpai_ berjalan ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari minimarket untuk mencari tempat duduk. Aku memberikan satu es krim untuk Gaara- _senpai_ dan mengambil satu lagi untukku. Peduli amat es krimnya habis toh uangnya Gaara- _senpai_ bukan uangnya.

"Hinata bukankah kau akan kuliah?" "Yah aku akan masuk ke universitas konoha" yah ujian nasional sudah kami tempuh sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil dan ujian untuk masuk universitas.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak satu universitas." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, aku tau dia pindah ke kota tsunagakure dan meneruskan pendidikannya disana.

Aku melempar stik es krimku ke tempat sampah yang berada cukup jauh dari kami dan... Hap aku berhasil memasukannya!.

"Waah kau mau pamer huh? Aku juga bisa." Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku tapi stiknya hanya jatuh didekatnya membuatku tertawa terbahak.

"Hahahaha _senpai_ , kau cocok menjadi pelawak!" Dia menjitak kepalaku tapi tidak membuatku berhenti tertawa sedikitpun.

"Mana sopan santunmu terhadap _senpai_ mu huh?" Aku masih memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit karena tertawa. Aku mengusap air mataku yang sedikit keluar di mataku.

"Naruto?" _Deg_!

Aku terdiam. Tawaku yang tadi berubah menjadi wajahku yang memucat. Aku melihat Gaara- _senpai_ yang menatap sesuatu dibelakangku. Jangan bilang padaku itu Naruto! Bilang saja tadi aku salah dengar!

"Naruto? _Ohisashiburi_!" Mataku mengikuti Gaara- _senpai_ yang berjalan kearah Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Akupun membalikkan badanku dengan gerakan patah-patah. Aku menelan liurku dengan susah payah... _Hiii_ entah kenapa aku bisa melihat aura hitam dengan merah yang terlihat mengelilingi Naruto.

Dia menatapku tajam setajam silet...eh kok malah jadi acara gosip sih?

Dia berjalan kearah ku dengan tatapan tajamnya mengabaikan uluran tangan Gaara- _senpai_.

 _Set.._

"Ikut aku!" Perintahnya yang terdengar seperti lonceng kematianku. _Hiii kami-sama_ selamatkan nyawaku! _Hueee_.

Naruto menarikku untuk menaiki motornya dan pergi dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari bisaanya, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga nyawaku selamat.

.

Kami tiba dirumah dia menarikku untuk menaiki tangga, sepertinya dia sangat marah, terbukti dari genggaman tangannya yang lebih kencang dari hari itu.

Dia terus melangkah dan menariku ke balkon

"Na-Naruto, sa-sakit!" Cicitku merasakan tanganku yang serasa sakit karena genggamannya.

Dia melepaskan tanganku lalu berjalan duluan didepanku menuju ke pagar pembatas. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tanpa meliriku sedikit pun. Apa dia sangat marah?

"Siapa dia?" Aku terkejut saat dia membuka suara. Dari nada bicaranya sih sepertinya amarahnya sudah mereda. Eh tapi siapa apanya? Ah apa maksudnya Gaara- _senpai_?

"Gaara- _senpai_?, ah dia adalah senpai ku waktu aku SMP, dia juga ketua osis dan aku menjadi wakilnya waktu itu. Itu sebabnya kami saling mengenal. Sepertinya Gaara- _senpai_ mengenalmu, tadi dia menyebut namamu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengalahkannya diturnamen saat SMP." Ucapnya singkat yah seperti biasa.

"Heeh benarkah? _Sugooii_ , aku tidak pernah melihatnya kalah, kecuali jika dia bertarung bersamaku!" Ucapku menatap kedepan dan tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalu yang menurutku konyol.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan nada datarnya.

"Siapa? Gaara- _senpai_?" Dia hanya bergumam 'hm' menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Aku menatap kearah depan melihat lampu-lampu yang indah didepanku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah.. Aku menyukainya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, aku merasa Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Masih dengan menatap kedepan aku menghela nafas dan meneruskaan ucapanku.

"Tapi... Rasa suka ku karena mengagguminya, tidak lebih dari itu!" Dia menatap kearahku membuat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya sebagai pria? Wajahmu bahkan memerah saat melihatnnya."

"Tidak! sudah ku bilang aku hanya mengangguminya... Lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya kalau sekarang aku sukanya sama kam-" aku segera menutup mulutku.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung dengan kalimatku yang belum selesai.

Aduh mulut! Bocornya gak kira-kira waktu, tempat, dan siapa yang bersamaku!

"O-oh yah e-es krimnya! Ini Ga-gaara- _se-senpai_ ya-yang me-membelikannya di-dia baik k-kan?" Aku menelan ludahku susah ayah berusaha mengalihkan topik tadi. Tapi sepertinya aku salah bicara... Hueee dia malah menapku tajam bahkan lebih tajam dari tadi!

"A-ah e-es krimnya me-meleleh se-sebaiknya aku se-segera me-menaruhnya di-dikulkas!" Aku segera berbalik beranjak pergi sebelum nyawaku hilang ditempat ini.

 _Bruuk_!

Naruto menutup pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan bagian dalam rumah dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kanan dan kiriku.

Aku membalikkan badanku takut-takut, hiii ta-tatapannya itu loh tajem banget lihatnya. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku yakin sekarang mataku berdarah-darah.

"Aku membencinya!" _Deg_! Apa masudnya? Apa dia membenciku? Aku menunduk meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan memuji laki-laki lain di depanku! Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!" Aku segera mendongak mentapnya yang memandangiku dengan ekspresi marah. A-apa Ma-maksudnya?

"Ta-tapi Ga-Gaara- _sen_ - _hmm_ "

 _Cup!_

Aku terdiam, dia menciumku! Menghisapnya perlahan, membuat kakiku terasa lemas dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggangku menjagaku agar tidak terjatu terduduk karena kakiku yang lemas.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memelukku erat. Aku pun hanya bisa menyempunyikan wajahku yang memerah di dada bidangnya.

Kenapa sih dia gak bisa ditebak? _Arghh!_

"Hinata..." Mendengar itu aku langsung mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Ini yang pertama!... Pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan namaku!

"Jadilah pacarku!"

WHAAT?!

 _Huaaaa_ Apa maksudnya?

Tadi dia marah-marah! Tapi sekarang... Dia nembak aku?! _Arghhh_

Dia itu siapa sih?

Pangeran atau srigala!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Akemashite Omedetou gozaimasu minnaa! Huaa maaf kan author yang hiatus sampai satu tahun... Gak kerasa ini cerita di anggurin sampai satu tahun :D... Maaf atas keterlambatan itu..Awalnya HP author rusak jadi gak bisa buat cerita, selanjutnya author memutuskan untuk hiatus karena Ujian. Setelah ujian author disibukan tugas2. Awalnya mau lanjut di laptop tapi entah kenapa setiap buka laptop pasti nyasar jadi nonton anime bukannya nulis cerita wkwkwk maafkan author gaje ini!. Dan pada akhirnya author dapat hp baru dan sedikit demi sedikit mengerjakannya. Asli selalu buntu kalau mau nulis cerita ini. Maksih yah buat yang masih setia menunggu author ini. Mungkin chap 5 juga lama karena mau lanjutin fic satunya lagi wkwkwk.. Tapi author usaha in deh supaya cepat._

 _Oh yah soal profesi NaruHina di fic ini_

 _Pemenangnya opsi_ **C. CEO x Ibu rumah tangga** _itu semua berdasarkan vote dari kalian dan teman-teman NH makasih yah sudah memberikan pendapat kalian! :)_

 **NH Mau nanya...**

 **Apa first impression kalian tentang cerita ini sih? Jawab yah :)**

 **Balas review :**

 **LuluK-chaN473 :**

 _Maksih...ini sdh lanjut meskipun satu tahun berlalu :v, makasih sdh nge vote :)_

 _ **Oya682 :**_

 _Makasih sdh nyemangatin :). Makasih sdh vote :). Tapi sekurang ajarnya Naruto dia masih 'sedikit' menurut sama mommy kushi 'sedikit' wkwkwk :v_

 _ **Subkay :**_

 _Makasih sdh vote... Maaf klu hasilnya mengecewakan :'(_

 _ **SelMinho :**_

 _Makasih sdh vote :) hasilnya opsi C kok :D, ini dah lanjut :)._

 _ **Hyuuzu Avery :**_

 _Makasih sdh nge vote :) maaf klu hasilnya mengecewakan :'(_

 _ **Magendrik :**_

 _Makasih, sdh lanjut kok :v_

 _ **Helena Yuki :**_

 _Makasih :), makasih juga sdh vote maaf mengecewakan. Sdh lanjut kok :)_

 _ **Desi Rei Hime :**_

 _Makasih sdh vote :) maaf klu mengecewakan :(_

 _ **DiTa :**_

 _Makasih sdh nge vote maaf klu mengecewakan hasilnya :(_

 _ **Yeojachinguexo :**_

 _Sdh lanjut kok :), iya aku ada yang terinspirasi dari sana...tapi cerita ini aku lebih terinspirasi dari komik yang aku baca._

 _ **Uzumakisrhy :**_

 _Makasih sdh vote :)_

 _ **Deva Rituinda :**_

 _Gak papa kok kmu baca aja NH sdh senang... Sdh lanjut kok._

 _ **Dindra510**_

 _Sdh lanjut ko :)._

 _ **Herlila764 :**_

 _Makasih sdh vote :)... Aduh soal itu NH gak pandai buat orang nangis :D_

 _ **WinNH376 :**_

 _Udah up nih :D maaf klu lama :v, makasih :), makasih juga sdh vote... Maaf klu hasilnya mengecewakan :(._

 **Oke sekali lagi selamat tahun baru semuanya! Minaa...daisuki! 3**


End file.
